O Golpe
by Larizzaz
Summary: HIATUS. Uma ruiva pobre, uma loira maluca, uma sabichona, um ruivo pobre, um loiro falido e o menino que sobreviveu formam uma gangue maluca que está roubando Bancos Suíços. DG, RHr. Cap. 03, Primeira Reunião.
1. Tendo Idéias Inspiradas no Inimigo

**Disclaimer**: Tudo da J.K. PAREM DE JOGAR ISSO NA MINHA CARA.

**Resumo: **Uma ruiva pobre, uma loira maluca, uma sabichona, um ruivo pobre, um loiro falido e o menino-que-sobreviveu formam uma gangue maluca que está roubando Bancos Suíços. D/G, R/Hr.

**O Golpe**

**Prólogo**

**Tendo Idéias Inspiradas no Inimigo**

Gina acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. A batida forte de música e os quase dois litros de Whisky de Fogo pesavam no seu corpo. De alguma forma perdera outro par de sapatos. "Que merda!" exclamou emburrada dirigindo-se a cozinha para tomar uma xícara forte de café.

- De ressaca de novo? – perguntou Luna, sua colega de quarto e melhor amiga que já estava acostumada (ou não) com os excessos de Gina.

- Hum... – resmungou.

- Você deveria parar de fazer isso... Qualquer dia acaba fazendo uma besteira...

- Normal... – comentou – _Bye_ querida; vou me arrumar e sair pro jornal, já estou muito atrasada.

- _Tchauzinho_! E cuidado com os Dragõezinhos de Fogo que decidiram habitar a lareira por causa do friozinho do Natal.

Gina revirou os olhos. As maluquices de Luna eram constantes.

- Ok... – respondeu incerta.

Virgínia Weasley trabalhava no pior setor que poderia existir no Profeta Diário: o Porão. Ela tinha que batalhar para conseguir publicar pelo ao menos duas linhas na última página e ainda tinha que levar em conta o fato de que as notícias sobre Harry Potter (que ela conhecia bem) já estavam batidas e enfadonhas.

- Bom dia Colin... – respondeu bocejando. Colin Creevey era o fotógrafo designado para trabalhar com Dina. Traduzindo: os dois fracassavam juntos.

- Precisamos de uma matéria... – disse Colin.

- Uma _boa_ matéria.

- Impossível... É mais fácil mil elfos domésticos caírem na nossa cabeça.

Gina mal podia imaginar mil elfos caindo sobre sua cabeça, deveria ser dolorido.

- Por Merlin Colin, deve haver algum meio por onde nós possamos ascender nessa carreira! Será possível que eu terei que passar a vida inteira nesse porão?

- Talvez... – disse Colin simplesmente – Talvez nós não tenhamos o talento necessário e a audácia necessária.

- Claro que temos! – Gina respondeu indignada.

- Sei lá... _nóssomos__ grifinórios, bonzinhos e escrupulosos._ Não há lugar para nós nesse mundo.

Gina suspirou, talvez fosse verdade.

­xXx

Draco Malfoy caminhava em direção ao Gringotes, completamente fulo da vida. Discutiu feio com sua mãe, Narcisa que acabou jogando na sua cara que a fortuna dos Malfoys era um grande fiasco. Parte havia sido confiscado quando Lúcio foi preso e morto e o pouco que havia restado coube a Draco estourar com futilidades.

"Que merda!", exclamava picado.

Ser pobre não agradava Malfoy. Era como se sua honra estivesse indo por água abaixo e eles estivesse descendo a categoria dos Weasleys. Ele odiava o Ministério Babador do Potter que confiscou seu dinheiro que daria para ele viver cinco vezes na Terra.

- O Sr. Malfoy só possui 10 galeões disponíveis... – falava o elfo idiota - ... que deseja retirar agora ou...

- Me dê logo essa merda seu idiota!

O elfo fez uma cara feia, mas passou os galeões idiotas a Draco juntamente com um recibo idiota que ele assinou e saiu rápido dali tentando fugir dessa vergonha e desgraça da sua família.

Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. E rápido.

xXx

- Vamos pra Olimpu´s hoje, Ginny? Talvez você acabe encontrando um ricaço bonitão e nos livre dessa merda aqui...

- Sei lá... Não tô muito afim não...

- Vamos, pelo ao menos dançar e beber um pouco...

- Eu ainda tô meio de ressaca...

- Ah, deixa de bobagem.

- Humpf, você está certo... Vamos cair na gandaia! - falou rindo.

A Olimpu´s estava lotada naquela sexta a noite. Era uma Boite Bruxa, basicamente, com uma boa música e muita gente legal. Ginny e Colin a freqüentavam regularmente de forma que conheciam quase todos os funcionários e não precisavam enfrentar a fila enorme que havia do lado de fora a Boite.

- É tão bom ser VIP... - e os dois riram.

Do lado de dentro o lugar pegava fogo.

- Presta logo atenção nos ricaços solteirões... - brincou Colin.

Dançaram praticamente uma hora quando Gina dirigiu-se ao Bar para pedir bebida. Colin foi atrás do que parecia ser uma francesa exótica...

- Troy, o de sempre, por favor...

Gina ficou ali parada, bebendo e aos poucos foi se deprimindo. "Droga de vida", pensava. "Droga de pobreza".

- Quer namorar comigo Troy? - ela perguntou já meio bêbada.

- Ginny, você é uma mulher linda, mas você sabe que eu sou _gay_...

- Viu? Nem um gay quer namorar comigo... - e desabou em lágrimas - Vou morrer solteira, pobre e asfixiada pelo cigarro do Colin dentro de um porão...

- Se toca Weasley, eu estava aqui primeiro, vá chorar abraçada com o seu cobertor. - falou uma voz arrastada.

- Quem você pensa que... - começou chorosa - Ah, um Malfoy... - terminou cortante.

- Weasley, você é um ser repugnante... E ainda por cima é pobre...

- Isso não é problema seu... - respondeu com olhos semi-cerrados. - O que você está fazendo aqui sem seus amiguinhos Comensais?

- Isso _definitivamente_ não é seu problema, Weasley. A conta ai, esse lugar está começando a feder...

- Só se for a catinga que você deve ter pegado do Seboso de tanto babar o ovo dele...

- Poupe-me dos seus comentários insignificantes, Weasley. Boa pobreza pra você... - disse sarcástico e foi embora.

- Idiota... - disse Gina irritada - Eu odeio esse idiota! ODEIO!

- Vá pra casa descansar Ginny, deixa sua conta por conta da casa...

- Tchau Troy, se você ver o Colin, diz que eu já fui...

- Tudo bem, tchau graçinha...

- Hum, tchau.

Chegou cambaleante em casa, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho pra Luna não ficar pensando que era algum bicho estranho que estava atrás dela no meio da noite. Dormir deprimida daquele jeito parecia ser impossível, mas ela conseguiu. E não parava de se perguntar a toda hora por que diabos Merlin não lhe dava uma luz. Talvez pedisse isso de presente de Natal pra ele.

- Onde você foi parar ontem a noite? - perguntou Colin sem nem dar bom-dia.

- Fui embora mais cedo... Meio deprimida.

- Tenho uma boa notícia pra você hoje...

- Hum... É? Qual? - falou abrindo distraída as páginas matinais do Profeta Diário e vendo quais repórteres tinham se dado bem dessa vez.

- Uma conspiração dizendo que aqueles incêndios na Rua 13 foram causados por Dragões descontrolados que fugiram do controle...

- Interessante... - comentou vagamente - Epa, por que o Malfoy está nessa pequena reportagem? - perguntou curiosa mostrando a foto do loiro no Banco de Gringotes com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah, parece que ele perdeu a fortuna... - comentou Colin meio irritado pela falta de atenção de Gina.

- Hum... Por isso você estava afogando suas mágoas ontem, né Malfoy? - falou mais pra si.

- Han? Eu não me assustaria se ele estivesse ai nessa foto roubando o Gringotes...

- Eu também não... - concordou ela tendo algumas idéias malucas.

xXx

Gina voltou do serviço mais cedo, já que acabou decidindo terminar a matéria das Conspirações dos Dragões do Colin em casa. Luna já estava em casa assistindo a televisão trouxa que ela havia comprado e comendo sorvete. Gina sentou-se exausta do seu lado.

_"E agora as notícias internacionais: O Presidente da Alemanha declarou que resolveu intensificar a segurança..."_

- Você não sabe que eu vi hoje... - disse Luna casualmente.

- Quem? - perguntou Gina.

- Harry Potter...

- Hum... Quer dizer que ele está em Londres...

- Claro que sim...

_"Os Bancos Internacionais da Suiça..."_

Gina prestava vagamente uma certa atenção na notícia.

_"...desenvolveram um novo sistema de segurança contra roubos de quantias altíssimas, que vem se tornando freqüente..."_

A ruiva saltou do sofá e abriu um enorme olho pra televisão.

- Merlin, eu sabia que você me daria uma luz... - comentou baixinho, depois virando-se pra Luna... - Amiga, prepare-se, por que nós vamos roubar um Banco.

- O QUÊ? - exclamou Luna assustada.

xXx

**N/A:** Uma fic light que eu há muito tempo comecei a escrever inspirada nas trapaças da série O Golpe que passava no People & Arts. Uma versão em forma HP. Os primeiro capítulos talvez serão meio chatos e curtinhos, mas eu prometo que a fic vai ficando melhor. Já decidi desde sempre que vai ser uma Trilogia centrada no casal Gina e Draco (pelo qual eu só apaixonada!).

Então, quem se atrever a começar a ler não esqueça de me deixar um comentário maravilhoso no botãozinho roxo amado!

Beijões,

**Ellen-Potter**


	2. Os Ladrões

**N/A:** Enjoy! E botãozinho roxo no final!

**Capítulo I**

**Os Ladrões**

_- O QUÊ? - exclamou Luna assustada._

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu...

- Gina, você está bem?

- Estou perfeita! Boa noite Luna, preciso pensar num plano...

E seria o plano perfeito, se Merlin quisesse!

xXx

Draco acordou de um pesadelo terrível: ele estava se casando com a Weasley! Talvez aquela história toda de pobreza estivesse afetando sua cabeça de forma completamente anormal. Ainda não havia conseguido bolar um plano que desse completamente certo e no ritmo que as coisas estavam ele chegaria a Professor de Hogwarts.

"Ser colega de trabalho do Snape e daquela velha da Mc Gonagall... Argh! É quase tão ruim quanto ter um chefe como Alvo Dumbledore".

E por falar em chefe a única idéia consistente que ele conseguia encontrar era: arrumar um emprego.

"Jamais! Malfoys não trabalham!"

Talvez fosse um bom momento pra eles começarem a trabalhar.

xXx

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Gina saiu voando de casa. Estava tão excitada com os seus planos que mal podia ver a hora de contar a história e explanar as idéias pra Colin. Chegou que nem uma louca no escritório, já esperando encontrar o fotógrafo e acabou decepcionando-se.

Enquanto Colin não chegava e aproveitando que ainda era muito cedo, decidiu subir alguns andares a fim de receber alguma nova notícia da pobreza do Malfoy que tornasse o seu convite propício. Ela sabia que se ela fosse fazer alguma coisa ilícita ela deveria jogar a repugnância pro espaço e convocar a doninha quicante.

Como Merlin agora estava do seu lado (como nunca esteve) ele mandou uma notícia boa logo no início da manhã: a Mansão Malfoy seria confiscada nos próximo mês. Gina quase morreu de tanto pular de alegria.

- Colin, você não sabe o que nós vamos fazer! – começou ela eufórica.

- Hum, se você quiser me contar talvez eu fique sabendo...

- Nósvamosroubarumbanco! – falou enrolado e baixinho.

- Han?

- Nós... Vamos... Roubar... Um... Banco... – falou calma e pausadamente.

- Por que? – perguntou o Colin estático.

- Porque eu quero fazer graça Colin... Ora por quê! – completou sarcástica – Pra quê as pessoas roubam Bancos, Colin?

- Presumo que por causa do dinheiro...

- Oh! Falou o grande mestre! Claro que é por causa do dinheiro!

- Mas Gina, isso é errado! – falou ele abaixando a voz.

- Eu sei que é! – falou ela feliz – E não é maravilhoso?

- Você está bêbada...

- Você vai me ajudar ou não?

- Eu não sei Ginny, parece ser tão errado...

- Não se preocupe bobinho, nada vai dar errado.

- E como você sabe disso? – perguntou preocupado.

- Por que eu tenho um plano... – Gina sibilou baixo – E você não vai fazer nada de errado, só preciso que você me ajude...

- Como?

- Eu preciso de algumas de suas pesquisas...

- Quais?

- Tudo de secreto que você encontrar sobre Bancos Internacionais Bruxos e Trouxas...

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Colin alto quando Gina já estava a meio caminho da porta – Você vai perder o emprego!

- Tanto faz! – respondeu rindo – Preciso ver algumas pessoas!

A primeira providência de Gina após sair do Porão foi passar na Floreio e Borrões para comprar penas de escrita rápida, tinta e muitos pergaminhos. Depois passou no Correio Bruxo e mandou duas cartas por meio de uma coruja rápida:

"_Harry,_

_Luna me disse que você está em Londres... Poderíamos nos encontrar para jantar no Restaurante Trouxa da Rua 20? Preciso falar com você._

_Até lá,_

_Ginny"._

A outra dizia.

"_Malfoy,_

_Encontre-me no Restaurante Trouxa Cassis, às 10h._

_Não se atrase, tenho assuntos de seus interesses,_

_G.W."._

xXx

Draco aparatou na Travessa do Tranco disposto a ir até a Borgin Burkes para pedir um empréstimo, ou talvez pior, um _emprego_. Ainda estava criando coragem quando uma coruja passou na sua frente, com uma coleira da loja de Correio Bruxo e trazendo-lhe um bilhete:

"_Malfoy,_

_Encontre-me no Restaurante Trouxa Cassis, às 10h._

_Não se atrase, tenho assuntos de seus interesses,_

_G.W."._

- Quem diabos é G.W.? - indagou confuso. Talvez devesse adiar sua visita a Borgin´s e ver esse idiota qualquer. E pra falar a verdade, foi um alívio para Malfoy. Enquanto ele pudesse adiar o seu triste fim trabalhando naquele muquifo, estava bem.

Quando Draco chegou ao Restaurante viu que era muito simples, indigno de sua pessoa. Ele podia estar _sem dinheiro temporariamente_, mas ainda não se rebaixava a lugares assim. Além do mais, trouxa...

Sentou-se no fundo (se alguém o visse ali seria o fim) esperando o idiota misterioso que misteriosamente poderia mudar sua vida. Era pra matar? Ele matava. Contanto que não tivesse que trabalhar. O idiota estava atrasado 15 minutos, e quando ele estava começando a ficar irritado, ouviu uma voz feminina que havia soado recentemente na sua cabeça.

- O que você quer, Weasley? – não era **um idiota**, era **uma idiota**.

- Eu tenho uma proposta pra você... – disse ela sem rodeios.

- Eu não estou interessado em suas propostas de "Salve os Elfos Idiotas"... – falou ele seco, levantando-se e preparando-se para sair.

- É um grande Golpe. – começou fingindo desinteresse e retocando a maquiagem num espelho.

Draco parou cogitando a idéia.

- Um _golpe_? – repetiu parecendo não ter ouvido bem.

- Exatamente. Com máscaras, varinhas e muito dinheiro.

- De quanto estamos falando, Weasley? - E continuou de pé.

- Talvez milhões... – falou ela firme – Você só precisa...

- Eu estou dentro... – respondeu Draco rápido a simples menção da palavra "milhões".

- Então só basta você assinar o pergaminho...

- Eu não vou...

- Então você não está dentro.

- Qual a garantia de que eu tenho que você não está armando alguma coisa junto com a tribo do Potter? – disse Draco cerrando os olhos.

- Você não tem. Talvez tenha minha palavra como garantia... – falou fechando o espelho.

- Sua palavra não vale nada pra mim, Weasley.

- Assim como a sua não vale pra mim, Malfoy. – rebateu firme – Por isso a assinatura... No pergaminho.

Draco tentava pensar rápido. Assinar ou não? Parecia estar sendo tudo muito fácil. Decidiu ganhar tempo.

- Por que você precisa de mim? – perguntou exibido.

- Eu não preciso de você, Malfoy. Eu escolhi você. Há uma grande diferença nisso.

- Ah é? Então me explique bem como você e sua ralé fazem essas coisas... Vocês acordam um dia e dizem: "Acho que vou procurar meu pior inimigo e dar um golpe junto com ele?".

- Quase dessa forma... - sibilou Gina – Não desperdice meu tempo. Sim ou não?

- E por que você acha que eu aceitaria? – perguntou seco – Eu sou um Malfoy, Weasley. Então vamos separar as coisas: Malfoys sabem fazer "negócios", Weasleys não, e é por isso que você viveu grande parte da sua vida naquele protótipo de casa. E eu lhe digo mais: ai tem coisa.

- Que tal _essa_ coisa, Malfoy? – falou ríspida e abaixando a voz - Daqui a um mês sua casa será penhorada para pagar as suas dívidas fúteis e você, sua mãe e toda a sua renca de elfos domésticos irão pra rua... Agora, se você não aceitar a minha proposta você estará perdido, porque ninguém estará disposto a ajudar uma Família como a dos Malfoys, que nunca ajudou ninguém. Então?

Draco permaneceu calado. Odiaria admitir que a Weasley estava certa e por isso mesmo, não admitiria.

- Eu estou dentro, Weasley. – e falou aproximando-se sério do rosto dela – E se você me trair... Você será uma Weasley morta.

- Você não vai precisar matar ninguém, Malfoy. – ela comentou enquanto ele fazia uma assinatura com gestos frios – Eu o aviso do próximo encontro...

Saiu rápida e imperceptível. Draco ficou sozinho e pensativo. Era bom isso dar certo... Porque senão... Ele já estava imaginando como mataria a Weasley.

xXx

Gina respirou fundo quando saiu do Restaurante. Não sabia como, mas conseguira convencer o Malfoy. Sua felicidade era tão grande que seria capaz de dar pulinhos, mas obviamente isso seria muito estranho. Não tinha medo do Malfoy e muito menos confiança, mas, sim, precisava dele. Da sua falta de escrúpulos, de moral e da sua experiência no submundo do crime. E agora que conseguiu faze-lo entrar precisava de alguém que lhe inspirava confiança: e esse alguém seria o Potter.

Voltou pra casa para descansar um pouco, já que o encontro com Harry só seria a noite e, além de tudo, ainda nem havia recebido uma resposta dele com o horário. Tamanha sua surpresa foi quando chegou a casa e o Harry estava sentado na porta pensativo, com uma garrafa de champanhe na mão a esperando.

- Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou surpresa.

- Pensei que você não ia me mandar notícias nunca... – respondeu ele levantando-se e encostando-se na parede enquanto ela abria a porta, um fato quase impossível com o nervosismo que se apoderou dela.

O Potter tinha voltado mais bronzeado da sua viagem (e um pouco mais forte também). Mordiscava os lábios suavemente enquanto Gina tentava abrir a porta (impossível com toda essa distração).

- Pera aí... Deixa que eu te ajudo... – falou ele encostando-se nela por trás e a ajudando a girar a fechadura. Gina sentiu a respiração dele no seu pescoço e quando ele depositou um leve beijo no local ela estremeceu completamente.

- Como foi a viagem? – perguntou ela tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Harry sentou-se no sofá e depositou a garrafa que trazia consigo na mesa de centro.

- Ótima. – disse feliz – Consegui recuperar algumas das coisas do meu pai e do Sirius em uma casa que meu pai tinha no Tibbet.

- Por que tão longe? – perguntava Gina enquanto tirava o casaco. Dentro do apartamento estava mais quente.

- Não sei, talvez fosse uma sede Oriental, ou seja lá o quê...

- E como vão as coisas para os Aurores?

- Calmas... Desde que Voldemort morreu são poucos os casos que envolvem Magia Negra... O pouco que nós estamos fazendo agora é confiscando toda a riqueza daqueles que se envolveram com Voldemort no passado e enriqueceram por meios ilícitos. Acho que estou para ficar sem emprego... – falou divertido passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando-os levemente.

- Você nunca ficaria... – falou Gina um pouco alto da cozinha – Você é Harry Potter, até como zelador de Hogwarts seria uma honra tê-lo.

- Que bom ares levaram esse bilhete até minhas mãos? – sussurrou Harry de forma _sexy_, balançando o bilhete que Gina mais cedo tinha lhe enviado.

- Tsk, tsk. Apressado como sempre, não é Potter? – brincou ela trazendo duas taças de champanhe.

- Eu posso ficar quanto tempo você quiser... – falou dando um meio sorriso.

- É uma proposta... – dizia ela fazendo menção de abrir a garrafa.

- Deixe comigo... – disse Harry pegando-a de suas mãos e sacudindo levemente, deixando a rolha da garrafa escapulir com a pressão que o champanhe fazia.

Depois de servidos, os dois brindaram "aos velhos tempos" e sentaram-se.

- E qual é a proposta?

- Um roubo. – disse Gina simplesmente.

- Uau! Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ouvir um Weasley falar isso. – brincou.

- Milagres acontecem! – ela falou brindando com ele.

- Alguma coisa sua que foi roubada? Uma peça valiosa? Você quer roubar um Elfo Doméstico?

- Sabe... – comentou Gina depositando a taça sobre a mesa – Você não é a primeira pessoa hoje que menciona que eu quero alguma coisa com Elfos... Passei tanto tempo no F.A.L.E assim?

- É triste para mim saber que eu não sou mais o primeiro nos seus planos Virgínia... – disse Harry com uma voz sentida.

- Não seja bobo, você é o primeiro nas melhores coisas para mim... – brincou ela.

- Um convite? – arqueou ele a sobrancelha levemente.

- Negócios primeiro Potter... – falou sorrindo – Depois a diversão...

- Em que eu posso ajudar?

- Ontem eu assisti uma matéria muito interessante no jornal Trouxa que a Luna tanto ama... – começo Gina – E ela envolvia Bancos Suíços... – parou esperando o comentário que veio logo em seguida.

- Pera aí... – levantou-se Harry no sofá – Você realmente está planejando um _roubo_? Tipo, um roubo de roubar mesmo?

- Surpreso? – ela perguntou com um sorriso _sexy_.

- Mais do que quando você apareceu _naquela_ _lingerie_ preta _naquela noite_ na Toca.

- Bom, então deve ser alguma coisa... – brincou e depois continuou – Harry, são bancos Suíços que guardam _milhões_.

- Uou, Gina. Não que eu queira dizer alguma coisa, mas já dizendo. Primeiro, por que eu _roubaria_ um Banco com você? E segundo: você já pensou no quão errada é essa situação?

- Primeira resposta... – disse Gina andando pela sala – Você roubaria um Banco comigo porque você adora fazer _qualquer_ coisa comigo... – disse ela maldosa – Na verdade você precisa me proteger... A segunda resposta é: você já pensou no que seu pai ou Sirius pensariam disso? Ou melhor: Não seria ótimo roubar _milhões_ de _ex-comensais_?

- Golpe baixo, Gina. Você sabe o que provavelmente o Sirius responderia...

- Ele acharia brilhante.

- Exatamente. – disse Harry pensativo.

- Você precisa fazer isso por mim, Harry. Eu estou cansada dessa vida e da minha carreira inútil no Profeta Diário. É uma oportunidade que eu preciso concretizar. É errado? Sim! Muito errado! Mas tudo que eu fiz até agora foram somente as coisas certas e eu não vi resultado nenhum! Talvez eu precise errar em alguma coisa para aprender algo útil e me encontrar... – desabafou.

- Não sei Gina, não sei... – falou Harry passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos – Talvez eu precise pensar um pouco...

- Eu sei... – disse ela compreensiva – E eu preciso dessa resposta amanhã... – falou direta.

- Você a terá. E bom, você sabe que eu preciso ir...

- Eu sei Harry, se você desaparecer por muito tempo as pessoas podem pirar... – os dois ainda deram algumas gargalhadas.

Harry deu um beijo em Gina, desculpou-se porque não poderia jantar a noite com ela (por isso estivera ali mais cedo) e já ia saindo quando Gina disse:

- E Potter... – brincou ela com o seu sobrenome – Se alguma coisa ainda insistir em dar errado, nós ainda teremos uma boa história pra contar pros nossos filhos...

Harry sorriu.

- Talvez esse tenha sido o melhor motivo que você me falou até agora... – falou rindo.

E saiu.

xXx

Depois de muito pensar, Draco chegou a duas possíveis conclusões:

- A Weasley enlouqueceu com a sua situação de pobreza.

- Era uma armação.

E por que ele então havia aceitado? Talvez fosse uma grande oportunidade de ele reaver sua fortuna. Os Weasleys, felizmente, pertenciam a uma raça de coelhos bonzinhos, escrupulosos e felizes que provavelmente seriam incapazes de matar um gnomo.

E no final ele sempre tinha a sua astúcia.

É, talvez desse certo.

xXx

Gina sorriu quando Harry saiu. Ele iria aceitar, ela sabia que sim. Principalmente quando ele soubesse que o Malfoy também participaria. Mas isso ela só diria a ele amanhã, no caso da recusa de assinar o pergaminho.

Uma coruja biruta apareceu batendo na sua janela, com um pacote demasiado grande para si própria. Vendo o símbolo do Profeta Diário, Gina conclui que deveria ser a pesquisa do Colin.

- Colin, você é um gênio. – constatou.

A pesquisa de Colin trazia inúmeras páginas de registros e mecanismo de funcionamento dos Bancos, descritos por algum bruxo fascinado por assuntos trouxas.

- Colin, eu amo você... – repetiu ela feliz.

- Falando sozinha Gina? – chegou Luna cheia de cachecóis enrolados no pescoço.

- Às vezes acontece... – comentou vagamente sem tirar os olhos dos pergaminhos.

- Eu estou péssima... – desabou Luna no sofá.

- O que aconteceu?

- O trabalho anda péssimo... – Luna trabalhava no Departamento de Assuntos Trouxas do Ministério. Um trabalho chato e monótono na opinião de Gina, mas fazer o quê, não?

- Alguma xícara louca dessa vez?

- Não, um conjunto de louças inteiro, estou exausta.

- Acontece... – respondeu Gina vagamente.

- O quê você tanto ler? – perguntou Luna curiosa.

Gina franziu o cenho e mordeu os beiços.

- Lembra da história dos Bancos?

- Você ainda não tirou isso da cabeça? – falou Luna tirando as botas.

- Na verdade, não...

- Você _tentou_ pelo ao menos?

- Não!

- Oh Merlin... Vou abrigar uma fugitiva em casa... – falou Luna séria.

- Duas fugitivas vão ser abrigadas nessa casa, ou talvez não, talvez nós compremos um apartamento novo.

- Gina, eu acho que passar muito tempo naquele porão acabou por desativar alguns de seus neurônios...

- Claro que não, nunca estive pensando tão claramente...

- Eu não vou fazer isso com você, você sabe.

- Claro que vai... O Harry e o Malfoy vão.

- Hum, o Harry faz tudo por... PERA, MALFOY?

- Hum-rum! – comentou Gina divertida jogando-lhe a matéria de confiscamento da Mansão Malfoy.

- Sem chance! – respondeu descrente.

- Eu preciso de você! – implorou Gina – Eu, Harry, Você e o Malfoy. Seria um roubo perfeito! Uma gangue equilibrada! A louca, a celebridade, a avoada e o retardado!

- Como você conseguiu convencê-lo?

- Até parece que é preciso muito esforço para influenciar o Malfoy a roubar alguma coisa!

- Gina, isso tem cara de que não vai dar certo!

- Não seja pessimista Luna, eu tenho todo um plano formado na cabeça. Eu só preciso saber quem está dentro e disposto a concretizá-lo.

- Eu não... – respondeu Luna ainda resistente.

- Tudo bem, eu desisto... – mentiu Gina – Vamos mudar de assunto, tudo bem?

- Hum, ta.

- Você poderia assinar esse pergaminho que o síndico trouxa mandou a respeito de uma reunião com os moradores? – perguntou Gina voltada para os seus papéis, mas com uma voz séria.

- Assinar? E isso acontece no mundo trouxa? Quer dizer, reuniões? – respondeu Luna ao mesmo tempo excitada e avoada.

- Hum, toda hora! – mentiu Gina mais um pouco. Luna pegou o papel.

- Mas porque aqui tem seu nome e... _Draco_ _Malfoy_? – leu.

- Tudo bem, eu desisto! – falou Gina sincera e com as mãos para o alto. – Eu estava tentando enganar...

- Pronto! – respondeu Luna devolvendo-lhe o papel com a assinatura florida de _Luna__Lovegood_.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Luna, você está bêbada?

- Não, por quê? – respondeu berrando do seu quarto.

- Hum... Nada. É que você acaba de entrar pra gangue! – respondeu Gina incrédula.

Luna meteu a cara na porta.

- Poxa, eu sabia que por aqui não haviam reuniões de trouxas... – falou cínica – E é melhor isso dar certo Srta. Weasley!

- SUA CÍNICA! – gritou Gina feliz e pulando do sofá.

- Também te adoro, besta...

xXx

Gina acordou quando as primeiras horas da manhã já despontavam. O fato de que ela havia ir dormido cedo e não ter tomado muitos litros de Whisky de Fogo ajudaram muito.

Amarrou o cabelo em um nó firme em cima da cabeça, calçou as pantufas e seguiu para tomar uma xícara de café. Luna ainda dormia. Mandou uma coruja para Malfoy marcando um encontro na hora do almoço para passar alguns detalhes. Ainda precisava da resposta do Harry, mas isso não era algo difícil de conseguir.

Ding-dong. A campainha tocou. "Quem diabos pode ser às sete horas da manhã?" pensou confusa.

- GINA, ABRE ESSA PORTA!

"Essa voz é do..."

- Rony? O que você está... – ela ia perguntar quando estava abrindo a porta e dando passagem a um Rony muito vermelho, uma Hermione agitada e um Harry pedindo desculpas.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ PLANEJA ROUBAR UM BANCO?

"Harry, eu vou te matar".

- Foi uma idéia estranha... que... – começou confusa. Olhou assassina para o Harry – Por que você contou para eles?

- Foi sem querer Gina! – tentava se explicar – Você sabe que eu não consigo esconder nada deles... A HERMIONE ME OBRIGOU! – declarou.

- Eu? – perguntou Hermione num tom cínico.

- ISSO NÃO INTERESSA! QUE DIABOS QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA? E SE PRENDEREM VOCÊ? E SE VOCÊ FOR MORTA? PIOR... E SE MAMÃE SOUBER?

Hermione soltou um muxoxo.

- Rony, você é muito exagerado... – começou Gina ficando vermelha e tremendo – Ninguém vai saber, a não ser que você conte, é claro. OU O HARRY!

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO!

Ding-dong. A campainha tocou _de novo_. Gina olhou emburrada para porta. "Pronto, agora todos os vizinhos escutaram o nosso plano e vão nos denunciar".

Hermione, que estava mais perto da porta, a abriu constrangida. Mas sua expressão de constrangimento foi logo substituída por uma expressão de horror e ódio. Sim, era o Malfoy.

- MALFOY? – os quatro exclamaram em uníssono. Gina estava chocada.

- COMO VOCÊ SABE ONDE EU MORO?

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – perguntou Rony horrorizado e tirando a varinha do bolso – O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – perguntou pra Gina.

"Tudo isso e ainda são sete horas da manhã e eu estou de pijama...", pensou frustrada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, _Weasel_? – perguntou Malfoy com nojo.

- ORA SEU...

- Vai embora Malfoy! – advertiu Mione.

- Você não manda em mim, Sangue-Ruim... E eu não vim pra ver você, por Merlin! – falou cuspindo as palavras – Só saio daqui quando eu resolver meus problemas com ela! – e apontou Gina.

Rony e Harry soltavam fumaça pela venta e parecia que a qualquer momento agarrariam o Malfoy e o jogariam pela janela.

- ELE ANDA TE AMEAÇANDO GINA? – Rony conclui – POR ISSO VOCÊ QUER ROUBAR UM BANCO?

- Mais ou menos... – Gina respondeu venenosa.

Hermione e Harry tiraram a varinha do bolso.

- Explique-se Malfoy... – sibilou Mione.

- Por que você não pede pra ela te contar, _Sangue-Ruim_? – falou Malfoy se divertindo com a situação.

Rony fez menção de pular em cima dele, mas foi impedido (não se sabe como), por Hermione.

- Não tente me contaminar com seus germes Weasel, além disso, essas vestes custaram muito caro...

- Não ouse pisar aqui dentro Malfoy, ou você estará perdido! – falou Harry com raiva.

- Ah Potter... Como se eu tivesse prazer em entrar nesse muquifo!

- CALEM A BOCA! – gritou Gina irritada.

- Não me mande... – começou Malfoy. Harry apontou a varinha pro pescoço dele.

- Sim... – Gina se recompôs – Agora que estamos todos quietos, calados e com a língua presa dentro da boca (e fuzilou o Malfoy), primeiro sou eu que exijo explicações! Começando por você Harry! COMO ELES FICARAM SABENDO?

- Eu não falo nada até saber o que ESSE está fazendo aqui! – falou com raiva.

- Isso não é da sua conta Potter... Se a sua namorada não lhe contou... – falou Malfoy sem ter medo do perigo.

- Se eu sou namorada dele não é da sua conta!

- E ISSO É PROBLEMA MEU!

- POR MERLIN! EU É QUE JÁ ESTOU LOUCA! – berrou Mione cansada – ABAIXEM ESSAS VARINHAS! (para Rony e Harry), SAIA DESSA PORTA! (vociferou para o Malfoy). TODO MUNDO SENTADO E QUIETO!

Malfoy soltou um muxoxo de desdém, mas se mexeu depois que Harry e Rony, desconfiadamente, sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá como duas crianças de castigo. Ele, então, sentou-se numa cadeira longe dos dois. Gina encostou-se na parede, Hermione ficou de pé, autoritária.

- Primeiro, onde está a Luna? – começou Mione controlada.

- Dormindo... – respondeu Gina emburrada.

- Certo, porque depois ela precisa ouvir também... Agora, você poderia explicar o que está passando pela sua cabeça, Gina?

- Eu e Luna chegamos a essa conclusão depois de uma de nossas conversas... peculiares. E eu contei ao Harry, que contou a vocês. – completou olhando brava pro moreno.

- E onde o Malfoy entra nessa história? – Mione apontou.

- Eu o convidei depois que fiquei sabendo que a Mansão dele seria confiscada... – respondeu verdadeira.

- Impossível! Por que mesmo que você fizesse uma coisa dessas, ELE não participaria!

- E porque eu não faria isso? – perguntou Gina calmamente.

- Porque é errado! – respondeu Rony bravo.

- E daí?

- Oh! Merlin! – Rony fez uma cara horrorizada – Ele está enfeitiçando ela!

- Não, não está! E eu vou fazer, mesmo que seja com aquela doninha! – falou Gina determinada.

- Doninha é a mãe, Weasel-fêmea!

- Não vai! Você não precisa disso! – ignorou Rony.

- E como você sabe do que eu preciso? – perguntou Gina irritada – COMO? Eu só vou pegar alguns galeões que há muito tempo foram roubados da comunidade bruxa!

- Sim, você não vai fazer, porque EU não faria isso!

- Eu não te chamei pra nada Ronald Weasley!

- E porque você acha que o Harry faria isso?

- EU NÃO SEI! – vociferou Gina – Olhem... Eu não estou obrigando ninguém... Eu só quero que vocês fiquem de boca fechada!

- Isso é uma loucura! – disse Rony – Ele não vai ficar de boca fechada! – apontou para o Malfoy.

- Sim, ele vai! Nós temos um acordo bruxo... – confessou Gina.

- Gina, você tem um plano? – perguntou Mione pensativa.

- Bom, Bancos Suíços. São os mais ricos do mundo... e com muito dinheiro ilegal também.

- Então, numa suposição, nós estaríamos roubando Comensais e pessoas más?

- Talvez... – Gina disse confusa. Draco fechou a cara.

- Prefiro roubar pessoas como o Potter... – desdenhou. Mione ignorou.

- E quando começamos? – perguntou sorrindo maniacamente.

- Ela ta doida também, Harry! – disse Rony incrédulo – Mione, COMO ASSIM?

- Bom, vocês nunca ouviram falar do ditado trouxa: "Ladrão que rouba ladrão, sem anos de perdão"?

Malfoy bufou. Só Harry parecia conhecer.

- Quer dizer que nós estamos roubando pessoas que merecem ser roubadas... – explicou Harry.

- Mesmo assim! – Rony falou desesperado – Vocês estão loucos! Elas estão loucas! E é tudo culpa _dele_!

- Weasel, você não sabe o quanto eu queria ter o mérito por isso! – disse o Malfoy numa voz de falsete.

- Eu assino o pergaminho. – disse Harry prontamente.

- HARRY? – gritou Rony sentindo-se traído.

- Sim, e você também vai assinar! – falou Harry assinando e falando alguma coisa no ouvido do Rony que bufou inesperadamente, deu-se por vencido e também colocou sua assinatura.

- Está tudo acabado! Eu nunca terei os milhões de galeões do Potter que estão nos Bancos Suíços... – falou Malfoy com uma voz séria e mimada.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Gina.

- Você só pode estar brincando, não é, Weasley? Roubar um Banco com o testa rachado, com um dos coelhos Weasley e com uma Sangue-Ruim. Isso _nunca _vai dar certo...

Luna chegou no final da discussão.

- Eles aceitaram, Luna. – disse Gina com uma voz séria, mas com um sorriso que a denunciava.

- Eu não aceitei nada, eu fui obrigado... – disse Rony emburrado.

Malfoy bufou.

- E nem se atreva a chegar perto de mim ou da Gina! Ou eu te mato! – apontou Rony furioso para o Malfoy.

- Como se esse fosse o sonho da minha vida, Weasley... – debochou Malfoy saindo do apartamento.

- Até a primeira reunião, Malfoy... – disse Gina séria.

Malfoy bufou de novo.

- Que seja Weasley...

- Então é isso... Agora nós temos _os ladrões. _– comentou Gina.

- Ai Merlin, onde eu fui me meter? – perguntou Mione para os céus balançando a cabeça.

**N/A:** Meo Deos, eles aceitam tão fácil, não? Mas depois vocês descobrem por quê. Adorei as 5 primeiras reviews do Prólogo dessa fic! Pensei que ninguém comentaria! Muito surpresa mesmo! Bom, outro capítulo chatinho, mas que vai dar início a tudo, espero que ela vá, com certeza, melhorando com o tempo e com muitas surpresas!

**Agradecimentos: **

_Rodrigo Black Potter:_ Suas idéias são bem-vindas! Adorei sim sua imensa review, pirei junto com você e pode crer que muitas dessas idéias serão usadas aqui! Adorei, adorei mesmo! Continue me vigiando e puxando a minha orelha por aqui que eu vou adorar! Valeu!

_Sophia D.:_ Realmente, vai ser uma fic leve, mas muito trabalhosa, para que ela fique do jeito que eu realmente to imaginando! Espero que você continue por aqui! Muito obrigada pela review!

_Vani: _Eu amo D/G! E eu tenho certeza que se você começasse a ler boas fics por ai (não a minha) você adoraria! Eles são perfeitos juntos! Obrigada pelo comentário!

_Fenf Igo: _Meu Merlin, você encontrou alguma graça nela, eu na consigo encontrar, apesar da minha vontade imensa de que ela tivesse um humor misturado com um suspense! Obrigada imensamente!

_Cris Anne Malfoy:_ Acabei juntando dois capítulos em um e tudo ficou muito corrido. Mas não se preocupa que a história vai se destrinchar e os motivos reais vão aparecer! Continue acompanhado! Valeu!

_FELIZ ANO NOVO! E OBRIGADA PRA QUEM COMENTOU! _

Que nesse próximo ano vocês tenham muita vontade de me mandar reviews!

Comentem! Comentem!

Beijos,

**Ellen Potter.**


	3. Cala a Boca, Ronald!

**N/A:** Botãozinho adorável no final! Eba!

**Disclaimer:** Somente o Bebê Sirius é meu! E as filhas do Fred, Jorge e do Carlinhos. Ah, e o embrião da Fleur.

**Capítulo II**

**Cala a Boca, Ronald!**

- Hermione, você está louca... – começou Rony incrédulo ao sair do apartamento de Gina, juntamente com Harry e a namorada.

- Legilimência Rony! Legilimência! – explicou irritada – Coisa que você já deveria ter _finalmente_ aprendido...

Rony emburrou.

- O que você acha que devemos fazer? – perguntou Harry.

- Você sabe como a Gina é... Ela não vai tirar essa idéia da cabeça tão cedo! E ela já fez até um acordo bruxo com o _Malfoy_! – pronunciou com uma cara de desgosto.

- Isso é verdade... – disse Harry com raiva.

- Precisamos protegê-la... E o jeito que nós temos para fazer isso é ajudando no roubo e devolvendo tudo no final!

- Como se fosse possível nós roubarmos um Banco e depois voltar na maior cara de pau para devolver o dinheiro! – resmungou Rony.

- Eu pensarei numa forma... – comentou Mione vagarosamente.

- Era só o que faltava! – disse Rony – Daqui a pouco você vai querer fazer um fundo de assistência ao FALE, para elfos despedidos e sem emprego...

- Sabia que até não é uma má idéia, Ron?

Rony bufou. Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente.

- De onde a Gina tirou essa idéia?

- Francamente, roubar um Banco... – agourou Rony.

-... E chamar um Malfoy! A chance de ele armar uma e colocar tudo a perder é cem por cento!

- Ainda tem _isso_ para nós pensarmos... – disse Mione emburrada – Com certeza ele vai armar uma! Que tipo de pessoa confiaria em um Malfoy?

xXx

- Coelho, cicatriz e sangue-ruim dos infernos! – reclamava Draco – dar um Golpe em um coelho é fácil, agora em cinco idiotas... Aff.

Draco saiu pisando duro. Sim, a Weasley era ousada, não podia negar isso na coelha, principalmente por ter feito um acordo bruxo logo com ele. Típico dos grifinórios: coragem e idiotice, simultaneamente.

Roubar um banco? Digno de Oscar. Nem ele teria pensado melhor.

Se eles iriam roubar 10 milhões de galeões... Seriam 10 milhões de galeões somente para ele.

xXx

- Merlin, eu estou exausta... – disse Gina caindo no sofá – Eu vou matar o Harry! Contar tudo para a pessoa mais histérica, fofoqueira e medrosa do mundo!

- E quem é? – perguntou Luna vagamente.

- O RONY, é lógico. Merlin, eu estou perdida!

- Hum Gin, calma... Vai acabar dando tudo certo...

- Luna, seu otimismo me enerva... E eu sou uma burra mesmo! Burra! Burra! Burra!

- Você não é burra... Só estranha.

- Olha quem fala...

- Por que você acha que eles assinaram?

- Eu não sei... – respondeu sincera – Mas eu sei que eles se falaram por legilimência, só não conseguir ver o que era... a Hermione e o Harry são muito bem treinados... e a Mione manda no Rony.

- Talvez eles queiram te ajudar...

- Talvez... Mas eu sei que se depender deles... Minhas mãos não passarão nem perto daqueles galeões...

xXx

A véspera de Natal chegou trazendo consigo inúmeros flocos de neve que caiam vagarosamente pelo céu. Tudo parecia estar congelado: as árvores, Gina, os lagos, Gina e os prédios de Londres. Luna dizia que era porque esse ano traria realmente a presença do papai noel. Claro que ninguém disse nada.

Gina estava deslumbrada com a quantidade que Colin lhe deu de informações. Claro que roubar um banco não seria uma coisa fácil. Ainda mais, seis pessoas inexperientes. Bom, cinco se você considerar que o Malfoy é um cafajeste de primeira linha e isso não é o tipo de coisa que para ele parece ser ilícita.

Fora que a idéia do seu acordo bruxo era belíssima. Os outros não sabiam as conseqüências e nem ela contaria tão cedo. Todos sabem que violar um acordo bruxo é uma coisa muito séria e provavelmente ninguém subestimaria isso ou pelo ao menos era o que ela esperava.

O Natal esse ano seria animado, nas palavras de Molly. Algumas pessoas que pertenciam à Ordem, alguns amigos da família Weasley e a família Weasley por si só, com todos os seus filhos e agregados, gente o suficiente para lotar a Toca. Não que Gina não estivesse animada para o natal. Na verdade, ela estava. Somente a perspectiva de encontrar Harry, Rony e Mione outra vez e vê-los dirigindo olhares patéticos em sua direção não era uma coisa muito agradável. Além de coragem para cometer algo ilícito, ela precisava mais do que nunca de _discrição_.

Luna passaria o Natal com o seu pai, como era de costume. Gina já tinha sido convidada inúmeras vezes pela loira e embora estivesse animada a aceitar a proposta esse ano, não o faria. Provavelmente a meia-noite receberia um berrador de sua mãe dizendo que o natal é uma ocasião familiar e blá, blá, blá.

O jeito era enfrentar os leões.

Atrasando ao máximo, saiu de casa às dez horas da noite. Trajando um vestido vermelho elegante e comportado com sandálias baixas de camurça, sentiu-se apresentável. Claro que não seria uma festa pomposa, mas mal poderia agüentar os comentários das suas cunhadas chiques, familiares e respeitosas se estivesse um pouquinho fora dos eixos, coisa extremamente irritante.

A Toca não mudara nada, a não ser, claro, pela decoração natalina. Seu pai tinha colocado duendes trouxas especiais para a época em frente a casa (numa quantidade exacerbada) e os enfeitiçou para dizerem "Feliz Natal" e "Boas Festas". Gina concordou internamente que um ou outro duende seria bem-vindo, mas quando você está de frente para um batalhão com mais de trinta, você se sente, digamos... Amedrontada.

- Girrny querrida, voocê já cheegou tambéém?

"Não Fleugma, a minha alma veio primeiro, meu corpo provavelmente chegará depois..." pensou irritada.

- Claro Fleur... Ou então você não estaria me vendo aqui. – respondeu gracejando.

- Ohh, sempre tãão espiritu-o-sa!

- E você sempre tão... Francesa.

- Non consigo larrgar meu sotaque marravilhoso... E nem querro, Gui me adorra assim.

- Bom pra ele, não? – falou Gina dando um sorrisinho amarelo e seguindo com Fleur para a cozinha. – Onde está ele?

- Com Carrrlinhos, converrsando alguma coisa sobber Quadribol...

"Hum... Definitivamente ótimo para ele do que agüentar você".

- E o Harry, Rony e a Mione? – perguntou fingindo desinteresse e metendo só um pouquinho da cabeça pela porta.

- Ainda non chegaram... Espero que Arry traga aqueeles bombons de chocoolate marravilhosos!

- Hum, deve trazer sim. – comentou mais feliz e entrando no recinto deixando Fleugma com o marido e indo cumprimentar todos.

Gui e Carlinhos, que estavam mais perto, conversavam sobre as novas nomeações da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos. Afagaram a cabeça de Gina e lhe deram beijinhos carinhosos no rosto.

A Sra. Weasley estava mais agitada do que nunca. Ian e Ianny, os gêmeos de Fred e Angelina tinham feito uma bagunça na sala. Sabe-se lá como, os dois garotinhos, ambos com quatro aninhos de idade, levitaram um dos cinco duendes de natal que também estavam na sala e fizeram cair na cabeça de Dédalo Diggle, que, bom, estava usando uma peruca que imediatamente escorregou e caiu para frente no seu copo de Uísque de Fogo.

Angelina estava ao mesmo tempo furiosa com as crianças e pedindo desculpas veementemente ao bruxo. Fred, juntamente com Jorge, tinha os olhos cheios de água de emoção.

- Eles vão ter um futuro promissor, meu irmão... – dizia Jorge visivelmente emocionado, também.

- E serão perfeitos malfeitores... – completou Fred enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Angelina soltou-lhe um olhar feio. Alicia Spinnet, a esposa de Jorge, abafava risinhos.

- O que vocês dois andam aprontando, hein? – disse Gina abaixando para pegar os dois pestinhas, que davam gargalhadas gostosas. Deu um beijinho no rostinho de cada um e teve que se levantar imediatamente porque alguém (lê-se Fred ou Jorge, ou os dois) ensinou a Ian que os peitos femininos existem necessariamente para serem... Apertados.

Cumprimentou Alicia e Angelina calorosamente. Depois cumprimentou uma quantidade enorme de bruxos do serviço do Ministério do Sr. Weasley e Dédalo Diggle, que deixou de lado a peruca e estava careca de novo.

O Sr. Weasley estava sentado no sofá brincando com Anne e Linda, as respectivas filhas de Carlinhos e Jorge.

- Onde está o vovô, onde? – e colocou as mãos sobre os olhos esperando a reação das duas meninas.

- Selá que ele está abaxo do soufá? – perguntava Anne com o dedinho na boca.

- Eu acho que ele ta ta qui! – completava Linda jogando-se no pescoço do avô.

- Acharam! – dizia o Sr. Weasley rindo alto com as duas.

- Olá papai! – chegou Ginny beijando o seu rosto. – E como estão as meninas mais linda da titia Ginny?

- Tão ati! – responderam em uníssono.

- Tão aqui, é? Eu to vendo... Aprontando com o vovó, não?

- Nhão... Quem ta aplontando são os... Como a vó chauma? – perguntou Linda para Anne.

- Os plestiunhas! – respondeu Anne séria.

- Vocês duas parecem gente grande... – disse Gina rindo e fazendo cócegas nas duas, que riam felizes.

Depois voltou para a cozinha, para ajudar a mãe com as bebidas.

- Muita gente hoje aqui, não? – perguntou informal.

- Você acha querida? Ainda não chegaram nem a metade! Seu pai aumentou a sala magicamente para caber todo mundo. Lá fora está muito frio!

- Realmente... – concordou Gina – O inverno está mais rigoroso do que nunca esse ano!

- Ajude-me com esses pratos querida... – coordenou Molly – Ahhh! Tonks, Remo, _pequeno_ Sirius! Vocês vieram!

Ninfadora Tonks chegou com Remo Lupin e um pequenino embrulho no colo. Era o _pequeno_ Sirius, com apenas quatro meses de idade. Sua mãe trazia o rosto corado por causa do vento frio e longos cabelos loiros, com uma grande franja caindo sobre o rosto. Lupin estava com os cabelos grisalhos e vestes novas, provavelmente por causa da ocasião.

- Nós não perderíamos por nada! – respondeu Tonk animada e tropeçando em um dos móbiles de Ian, sendo aparada por Remo.

- Ah, deixe-me vê-lo! – disse Molly animada dirigindo-se ao pequenino e fazendo carinhos na sua bochechinha rosada.

- Olá Gina, como você está? – cumprimentou-a Remo por cima dos pratos – Deixe-me ajuda-la. Onde eu os coloco, Molly?

- Na mesa da sala, Remo! – coordenou Molly novamente. Gina ficou sem tarefas.

- Você pode segura-lo um pouco Ginny? – perguntou Tonks virando-se para ela. – Enquanto eu conjuro seu carrinho e todas aquelas coisas de bebê?

Gina pegou o embrulhinho cuidadosamente em suas mãos. O pequeno Sirius tinha os olhinhos abertos atento a todos e com um dedinho tentou pegar no seu rosto.

- Ei bebê lindo! Ei! Como você está?

Sirius olhava sério para Gina, provavelmente pensando na sua cabeça de quatro meses de idade que aquela pessoa não deveria ser levada a sério.

Gina a essa altura começou a fazer algumas caretas, que considerava serem divertidas.

Sirius fez cara de choro.

- Não, não chore bebê lindo! Senão a sua mãe lança uma azaração em mim!

Mas não adiantou o aviso. O bebê abriu um berreiro.

- Epa... Bebê, você quer ver eu ser azarada?

- Ah, não se preocupe... – disse Remo vindo em socorro da criança – Ele está numa fase de _loiras_...

- Fase de loiras? – indagou Gui visivelmente intrigado com o comentário.

- Sim... – completou Tonks chegando com o carrinho do bebê – Há um mês eu estou usando o cabelo loiro... – suspirou – É a única coisa que deixa ele quieto... Quando eu deixo o cabelo preto, rosa ou ruivo ele chora até dormir. Vai ver ele não gosta do seu cabelo ruivo, Ginny...

- Ah Bebê... – disse Gina falando para a criança que já havia parado de chorar e estava sorrindo com as graçinhas que o pai fazia – Desculpe, mas a titia Ginny não é metamorfaga e você vai ter que se contentar com esse cabelo mesmo...

- Isso que é um bebê macho! – entrou Fred na conversa – Cada mês gosta de um tipo de mulher!

Todos, que estavam na cozinha, riram com o comentário, inclusive o Bebê.

Alguns minutos depois Harry, Rony e Mione chegaram, sendo praticamente os últimos, fato explicado por Rony posteriormente:

- Eu nunca ia querer ser uma mulher! Elas demoram muito para se arrumar! – Anne e Linda emburraram a cara para o tio.

- Ser menilna é muto legal! – explicaram bravas.

- E mamã diz semple que os menilnos estaliam perdildos sem as menilnas. – explicou Linda, procurando o apoio da mãe. Alicia engasgou-se com o copo de refrigerante e enrubesceu.

- E ela está certa querida! – disse Moly gentilmente – HORA DA CEIA! – proclamou.

A mesa, com mais de quarenta convidados, no meio da sala magicamente aumentada, parecia uma das mesas das casas do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. As pessoas foram se acomodando aos poucos. Gina tratou de sentar-se bem longe do Trio, ao lado de Tonks e o seu bebê e Anne, que estava ao lado de Carlinhos.

- Pai, selá que eu pousso visitar amaunhã a maumãe pala deixar seu plesente de Natal? – indagou a garotinha.

- Claro filha, amanhã nós vamos lá, certo?

- Sim! – exclamou ela feliz.

Gina lembrou-se que a mãe de Anne tinha morrido de parto e desde então, Carlinhos criava a filha sozinho. Desde pequenina Anne aprendeu que a mamãe estava em um outro lugar que ela chamava de Carrossel, por ser muito divertido, e deixava-lhe presentes e flores frequentemente.

Tonks alimentava Sirius discretamente e de vez em quando fazia uma careta de dor.

- Dói? – perguntou Gina referindo-se ao peito.

- Às vezes sim... – respondeu ela carinhosamente olhando para a face do garotinho.

- Você está muito feliz, não?

- Mais do que sempre fui... – respondeu sincera e depois olhou para o marido.

De certa forma, Gina sentiu-se feliz por ela também. E ao mesmo tempo um pouco triste. Tristeza essa pelo fato de que ele ainda não tinha encontrado alguém como Tonks tinha encontrado Remo. Às vezes ela pensava que o Harry poderia ser essa pessoa, mas... Faltava alguma coisa. Faltava um misto de paixão e amor que ela não sentia pelo moreno.

Depois da refeição, o Sr. Weasley fez um brinde, agradeceu a todos, convido-os a abrir os presentes e abriu um espaço para dança.

Harry, então, puxou Gina para dançar.

- Então? – ele disse no baixinho no pé do seu ouvido – Já desistiu de... _Certas_ idéias?

- _Certas_ idéias não podem ser mais abandonadas... – respondeu ela gracejando.

- Por você, eu sei que não...

- Claro. Eu sou lá mulher de desistir de alguma coisa?

- Nunca, deve ser o gênio forte Weasley...

- Gina... – sibilou Rony entre dentes vindo furiosamente em sua direção.

- Oi Rony... – disse ela cautelosamente, conduzindo Harry para fora da ira do ruivo.

- Tudo bem com você? E com suas _idéias_? – seguiu-a dançando com Mione em sua direção.

- Eu vou ótima... Assim como as minhas _idéias..._ – enfatizou.

- Você tem que desistir disso... – disse ele rodando Mione e puxando-a rapidamente.

- Ai, Rony!

- Se você aceitou o problema é seu... E nem pense em me dedurar! – o alfinetou olhando para os lados.

- Volta aqui, Gina... – sibilou ele dançando pro lado dela.

- Depois a gente fala disso, Rony... – disse Harry discretamente girando Gina graciosamente. Rony pisou no pé de Mione. Mau sinal.

- Ela tem que perceber o que está fazendo... – argumentou.

Gina conduziu Harry pro outro lado.

- Calma ai, Rony... – disse Mione sorrindo amarelo para todos – Sem escândalos...

- Escândalo Mione? Eu não faço escândalo...

- Magina... – disse ela sarcástica.

- Você não acha melhor a gente sair daqui? – perguntou Harry pressentindo que a fúria de Rony talvez pudesse explodir. Suas orelhas já estavam vermelhas. Outro sinal.

- É... Eu to achando melhor.

- Gina... – disse ele um pouco mais alto.

- Cala a boca Ronald... – alertou Mione.

Gina sorriu amarelo pra ele e foi saindo de fininho com Harry. Em vão. Algumas pessoas começaram a olhar a dança estranha que ela e Harry faziam, seguidos por Rony e Mione, igualmente estranhos, com Rony pisando e rodando Hermione numa imitação sinistra de valsa.

- VOLTA AQUI GINA! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FAZER ISSO!

Silêncio. No exato instante em que a música parou. Silêncio.

- Fazer o quê querida? – perguntou Molly trazendo sucos de abóboras numa bandeja...

- Er...

- Largar o emprego! – disse Hermione cinicamente para todos os bruxos presentes. – É gente... Ela está pensando em sair do Profeta Diário! – abrindo os braços nervosamente e procurando a ajuda de Gina ou Harry.

Murmúrio geral.

- Mas isso é ótimo, querida...

Rony fez cara feia para a mãe.

Era de conhecimento geral que Molly detestava o emprego da filha.

Alguns murmúrios. Harry fingiu ter se engasgado. Gina confirmava com a cabeça.

- Er... Hum! – pigarreou Fleur, as atenções voltaram-se para ela – Eeu tenho um anúncio a fazeerr! – declarou.

Ninguém disse nada. Todos se olharam intrigados. Até mesmo Gui.

- Eeu esstou gráávida! – anunciou displicentemente.

Por um momento ninguém disse nada. Até que Gui desmaiou de choque, Molly correu para acudi-lo e todos foram cumprimentar Fleur. Sr. Weasley colocou uma música mais animada e agradeceu a Merlin mil vezes por mais um neto.

Jorge, que agora tinha o Bebê Sirius no colo comentava em alto e bom som:

- Que coisa feia, não Sirius? Macho que é macho não dá desmaios assim! Não se deixe influenciar, meu caro.

Fleur olhou com cara feia para ele.

- Bom, - comentou Angelina – a reação dele ainda foi melhor que a do Fred que se auto-azarou para ver se estava acordado... – e sorriu amarelo para o marido.

- Não nos envergonhe desse jeito, caro irmão! – disse Jorge ao irmão mexendo os braçinhos de Sirius na sua direção.

Gina aproveitou a balbúrdia para sair de fininho com Harry, Hermione e Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que Jorge dizia para Alicia segurar Sirius um pouquinho, já que ela era loira.

- Você está louco? – dizia ela tremendo de frio e dirigindo-se a Rony – Saiba que eu lancei uma Maldição que você não gostaria de ter se alguma pessoa que não está no acordo descobrir!

- Você é que é a maluca aqui! Onde já se viu!

- Ronald, nós já conversamos sobre isso! – pronunciou-se Hermione autoritária.

- Controle seu marido Hermione! – ameaçou Gina.

- Como se eu pudesse! – disse ela irritada.

- Controle o Rony, Harry!

Harry só levantou os braços em autodefesa.

- Controle-se você, mocinha! Saiba que você ainda pode pagar muito caro por essa loucura toda!

- Rony, você **não** precisa participar! É só você manter a boca fechada... Ah, espera. Eu esqueci que isso é **impossível** pra você!

- Não me chame de fofoqueiro!

- Não me chame de maluca!

- CHEGA! – irritou-se Mione.

- Rony! Você assinou a droga do papel, então não adianta mais! Você sabe muito bem como um acordo bruxo funciona! Gina! Você sabe muito bem que tudo isso é errado e tem tudo para nos meter em enormes encrencas, mas **mesmo assim** nós vamos apoiá-la. Então dá para vocês dois pararem de discutir antes que alguém descubra tudo?

Gina e Rony se olharam e bufaram.

- Se ele parar eu paro! – acusou ela infantilmente.

- Se alguma coisa der errada, ela vai para Azkaban! – apontou Rony.

- Não se preocupe Roniquinho, seu nariz passará bem longe de lá...

- Espero... – disse ele emburrado.

xXx

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Meu Deus, o Rony é terrííível. Acho que o maior antagonista da fic é ele... Brincadeira. Poxa, capítulo sem muito Draquinho. Humpf. O Capítulo **não** tem muita coisa mas ele é o meu xodó. Gostaram das famílias Weasleys? E da Tonks e o Remo? E do bebê Sirius? Eles são liiindos. Mas isso é um D/G. ¬¬

Próximo capítulo é a primeira reunião. O que será que vai sair, hein?

Adorei os comentários, não me abandonem, nem abandonem a fic q eu estou amando escrever e a atualização só demorou pq eu ainda vou fazer vestibular e eu preciso estudar. Federal é foooda. P

**Agradecimentos:**

_Vaniii_ (Você consegue imaginar no que vai dar? Nem eu! E olha que eu to escrevendo a fic. Morro de rir só de imaginar! ;).

_Luiza Holmes_ (Adorei suas reviews extremamente animadas! Bom! Pra eu não abandonar vc tem q comentar, que tal? Hehehhe! Espero q tenha se divertido pelo ao menos um pouquinho com esse cap! ;).

_Fenf Igo _(Bom, eu acho a Mione muito esperta, ué, ela é, não? Mas muita coisa ainda vai rolar! Então fique para os próximos episódios! Hauhauhauhau!)

_Kakau L. M. _(Meu Merlin, o Potter é tão sexy, não? Se a Gina não quer eu quero! Huahauhauha! Obrigada pela review! ;).

_Bildes_ (Ahhhhhh! Eu te amo! Cadê tua fic? Tenta atualizar mais rápido agora, viu? Bsu bsu! ;).

_Sophia D. _(Estou me descobrindo para fics levinhas agora, mas eu nunca sei ql é o segredo, que saco! Bom, espero q vc continue de tudo q vá vir! Nhá! Obrigada pelo coments. ;).

_Manami_ _Evans_ (Meu Deus, morro de vergonha com esses elogios, super vermelha agora. Nhá! Espero que vc continue comentando, viu? Bjus! ;)

**Comentem amores!**

Besitos,

**Ellen-Potter**


	4. Primeira Reunião

**Disclaimer: Nada ainda é meu, não consegui dominar o mundo, yet.**

**Capítulo III**

**Primeira Reunião**

Fazia quase duas semanas que nem Luna, nem Gina tinham notícias do resto da gangue. Ginga, a essa altura, imaginava Rony comentando com Hermione e Harry que finalmente ela tinha decidido abandonar essas idéias malucas e seguir em frente com sua vida normal.

Mas, como sempre, eles estavam enganados.

Fazia duas semanas que Gina juntava e estudava todos os tipos de bancos existentes no mundo. Dessa forma, ela já sabia que os Bancos que mantinham contas nas Ilhas Cayman eram verdadeiros paraísos fiscais, que o Banco Alemão era um dos mais bem monitorados do mundo e que os Bancos Suiços tinham um sistema de proteção total ao cliente, permitindo que inúmeros figurões do crime, mantivessem muitas contas lá, ao longo de todos esses anos, sem a polícia desconfiar de nada.

Uma dúvida ainda pairava na sua cabeça. Roubariam Bancos trouxas ou Bancos bruxos? Certamente os Bancos trouxas eram muito mais fáceis de serem roubados, mas isso incluiria fazer um serviço sem magia, já que as autoridades bruxas, estavam sempre fiscalizando os trouxas, para impedir casos assim, que eram raros. E os Bancos bruxos eram mil vezes mais protegidos e difíceis de serem roubados, já que a segurança envolvia Duendes com o mais alto grau de magia.

Dependendo do Banco, havia um plano. E ela já havia desenvolvido planos para os dois. Resolveu então, convocar a primeira reunião da gangue, para saber como agiriam.

Mas é fato. Onde se reuniriam? Gina pensava nisso a toda hora. Não poderia ser em suas casas, levantariam muitas suspeitas e eles não poderiam deixar rastros. Os horários teriam que ser compatíveis com álibis, para não deixar margens para irterpretações suspeitas. Gina tentava orquestrar tudo de modo a criar um plano perfeito.

Criou três bilhetes idênticos, que só poderiam ser lidos pelas pessoas endereçadas e que se auto-destruiriam logo depois de serem lidos. Um enviaria a Harry, outro a Hermione (que passaria o recado ao Rony) e um ao Malfoy.

Decidiu marcar a primeira reunião na Casa dos Gritos. Estúpida, sim. Mas era o único lugar que poderiam ir, que era longe e não levantaria suspeitas.

"_Dia 07 de Janeiro. Quarta-feira. Casa dos Gritos._

_Às 2 horas da manhã. Execute feitiço de desilusão, _

_Certifique-se de que não seja seguido._

_Três batidas na porta,_

_G.W"._

Pediu a opinião de Luna, que achara o bilhete bom e claro. Pronto, tudo certo. Em dois dias ela estaria demonstrado os planos mais perfeitos que alguém poderia executar.

XxX

Draco irritou-se. Eram dez horas da noite e uma coruja estúpida batia na sua janela. ele tentava dormir, a cabeça latejando, depois de passar o dia bebendo Whisky de Fogo e ouvindo as lamentações da sua mãe, de que o Ministério deu um prazo até o dia 31 de Janeiro para eles desocuparem e liberarem a casa.

Mais irritado ainda levantou-se e tirou o papel estúpido amarrado na coruja estúpida e o abriu.

"_Dia 07 de Janeiro. Quarta-feira. Casa dos Gritos._

_Às 2 horas da manhã. Execute feitiço de desilusão, _

_Certifique-se de que não seja seguido._

_Três batidas na porta,_

_G.W"._

- Demorou, Weasley. - disse ele ainda irritado. O pergaminho soltou-se da sua mão e com um leve zumbido estalou e ficou em chamas. Amaldiçoou-a internamente por sujar seu precioso quarto com cinzas provenientes de um pergaminho tocado por uma Weasley. Pisou-as com nojo.

Deitou-se novamente.

_(Dois dias depois)_

Eram quase onze horas da noite. Gina já estava ficando impaciente. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para a reunião, mas não podia deixar de sentir um frio intenso na barriga. Ora, ela estava realizando os primeiros passos de um crime, não? Preparando-se. Organizara os pergaminhos em grandes envelopes pardos, marcados. Sabia detalhadamente de todo o conteúdo dentro. Guardou os papéis com as assinaturas dentro de uma madeira solta no apartamento, que só ela sabia, e a escondeu mais com uma série de feitiços.

Luna dormia pesadamente no sofá, esperando ser chamada para as duas irem. Gina preparou uma cesta com algumas coisas dentro, caso eles passassem muito tempo discutindo. Arrumou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e vestiu uma blusa preta, com uma calça _jeans_, tentando parecer normal e não-suspeita, apesar do nervosismo traduzido no tremilique que suas pernas davam de vez em quando.

Acordou Luna às 23h40 e rumaram as duas para à Casa dos Gritos, desaparatando em um beco escuro que havia perto de seu apartamento e aparatando em uma parte escura da Floresta que ficava em Hogsmeade, evitando olhares curiosos.

- Fique quieta, Luna, eu vou _desiludir você_. - disse sussurrando.

- Que sensação esquisita. - disse Luna soltando risinhos, depois que ela a desiludiu.

- Pronto, agora faça em mim.

Ambas desiludidas, rumaram cautelosamente para o caminho da Casa dos Gritos que estava escuro e deserto àquela hora. Na rua principal de Hogsmeade, alguns sobrados tinham as luzes ligadas, mas nenhuma movimentação aparente.

Ultrapassaram o portal da propriedade, que estava velho e soltou alguns ruídos, espantando as duas, que decidiram andar um pouco mais rápido.

- Ok, esse lugar é muito macabro a noite. - disse Gina com um pouco de medo de estarem caminhando sozinhas, ao som do luar, para o que diziam ser uma casa amaldiçoada, mesmo que não fosse.

A Casa dos Gritos há muito tempo não recebia visitantes. Estava com um cheiro bolorento e um ar carregado de partículas de poeira. Luna soltou alguns espirros.

- _Lumus. - _Gina disse e a claridade quase cegou seus olhos.

- Nossa... - murmurou Luna, tapando-os. Conjurou algumas velas e colocou-as sobre a única mesa que havia.

Começaram uma limpeza rápida para deixar o lugar, pelo ao menos, habitável. Arrumaram o sofá destruído e a mesa poeirenta, além de conjurar cadeiras e castiçais. Sentaram-se esperando, ainda faltava praticamente uma hora para os outros chegarem.

XxX

Ronald esperava irritado Hermione terminar de escovar os dentes. Sua irmã estava fora de si. Marcar uma reunião para duas horas da manhã! Ela realmente estava levando aquela história de roubo a Bancos a sério e isso estava deixando mais preocupado do que nunca. Hermione não tomava uma atitude sensata e lhe explicava o que estava ocorrendo. Ela andava mais feliz do que o normal, deixando-o desconfiado. Talvez ela tivesse um amante, só poderia ser isso.

- Você já pegou o que eu pedi? - disse ela voltando apressada, o rosto lavado e uma maquiagem simples, escondendo sua cara de sono. Havia trabalhado o dia inteiro e estava exausta.

- Você se refere a isso? - e o ruivo levantou uma mochila pequena que estava arrumada.

- Sim, obrigada. - disse ela sem prestar atenção direito nele e no tom irritado que ele utilizava.

Ela só podia ter um amante. Quer dizer, ela estava ignorando seu tom irritado e passando por cima de seus princípios. Ela _não estava normal mesmo_!

- Vamos, estou pronta! - disse ela voltando e pegando uma pilha de livros em cima da mesa.

- Para quê esses livros? - Rony disse levantando-se.

- Alguns livros, talvez haja alguma coisa de interessante ai.

- Hermione, nós não precisamos de livros para roubar um banco... - sibilou ele – no máximo de uma varinha e minhocas na cabeça...

- Rony, eu já falei para você parar de falar sobre essa palavra com "R".

- Acontece que a palavra com "R" é o motivo de eu não estar na cama dormindo, me recuperando para trabalhar amanhã.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Rony. Você é jogador de quadribol, não é preciso muito esforço para você manter-se no emprego.

- É claro que eu preciso, Hermione, ou você acha que meu emprego vai manter-se sozinho se eu cair de sono e da vassoura, arriscando quebrar um pescoço, só porque não dormi a noite toda?

Os dois desaparataram no quintal de sua casa e aparataram nos fundos da casa de Alberforth, em Hogsmeade.

- Larga de ser dramático, Ronald Weasley! Você passou a tarde dormindo em casa, de pernas para o ar, enquanto eu me matava de trabalhar no Ministério! - sibilou.

- Ah, a culpa é minha agora que você tenha achado um trabalho que não gosta? - sussurrou desiludindo os dois.

- Meu trabalho me dá dinheiro e sustenta _a nossa casa_!

- O que você está insinuando?

- Ora, ora, Weasley, ela está insinuando que você é um imprestável. Mas isso não é novidade pra mim... - disse uma voz arrastada, saindo da escuridão.

- Malfoy... - Hermione o avisou enfezada.

- Cala a sua boca, doninha! Pelo ao menos eu tenho como se sustentar, você, estará morando na rua em menos de um mês.

Draco passou a frente deles, pulando a cerca da propriedade.

- Weasley, eu pelo ao menos tenho outros meios de me sustentar, e você que está sendo sustentado pela mulher?

- Ah, eu vou pegar você e... - e quase jogou todos os livros de Hermione para o ar.

- Rony, controle-se. Sua discussão é comigo. - Hermione disse irritada – Eu ainda não sei porque você dar ouvidos a essa doninha...

- Porque eu estou certo, Sangue-Ruim... - disse Draco batendo as três vezes na porta.

- Não chame ela assim! Eu vou arrebentar a sua cara! - disse Rony jogando os livros para o alto e gritando. O que criou um eco enorme pelos campos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - disse Harry saindo de dentro da Casa dos Gritos, seguido de perto por Gina e Luna.

- Weasley está denunciando nossa _fabulosa _reunião... - disse com a voz arrastada.

Hermione vinha rápido, seguindo um Rony furioso de perto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Gina perguntou quando ele chegou à três passos de distância e arriscou um soco na cara do Malfoy, que recuou por um triz. Hermione e Harry o seguraram. Gina o olhou horrorizada.

Draco tirou a varinha e apontou para sua cara.

- Eu não vou agüentar as piadinhas desse infeliz a uma hora dessa da manhã! - Rony dizia.

- Não venha me ameaçar, Weasley.

- Malfoy, guarde essa varinha, seu estúpido! - Gina disse brava – Isso não é necessário!

- Todos entrando... - Hermione sussurrou com raiva – não queremos ser pegos a uma hora dessas aqui, não? - disse meio maníaca.

- Você está certa.

Acalmar todos não foi fácil. Gina estava quase desistindo. Malfoy com suas piadinhas irritantes que eram ignoradas pela maioria, mas que deixavam Rony enfezado, além de Hermione estar irritada com Rony e ele com ela.

- Olha aqui! - Gina começou – são duas horas da manhã, todos estamos cansados e com sono, mas é preciso fazer isso agora (Rony abriu a boca) e olha aqui, eu estou de saco cheio de vocês dois – e apontou para o Rony e Malfoy – se vocês não me deixarem começar essa _porcaria de reunião _vão ganhar uma merda de azaração que não vai deixar vocês saírem do St. Mungus até que completem dois meses de internação! (Malfoy abriu a boca e Gina o fuzilou com o olhar).

- Pode começar, Gina. - Harry disse paciente.

- Certo. - disse, ainda irritada – primeiro eu gostaria de definir algumas coisas... Existem dois tipos de Bancos: os trouxas e os bruxos. Qual dos dois nós vamos começar?

- Peraí, nós vamos roubar quantos Bancos? - disse Rony incrédulo. Gina o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Então?

- Depende do tipo de conta, Weasley. Se você quiser roubar os Montagues, por exemplo, pode ir nos dois tipos de conta... - Malfoy disse com sua voz arrastada e pose de superior.

- Exatamente, - disse Gina contrariada, sem querer concordar nada com que aquele _ser_ concordasse – a maioria dos bruxos estelionatários e com fortuna ilegal, tem contas trouxas. Aparentemente, eles possuem altos contatos em Bancos como o Gringotes, para trocar por moeda bruxa – explicou. Harry sentou-se reto na cadeira.

- Mas isso é ilegal! O nosso grande desafio é esse, não basta só seqüestrar as contas bruxas, como a sua, Malfoy – Harry disse irônico.

- Me prenda. - Malfoy disse revirando os olhos.

- Não me tente. - Harry sibilou.

- Então, Gina, porque nós não vemos as contas desses estelionatários? - Hermione cortou os dois.

Gina sorriu.

- Eu já vi, Mione. E já tenho dois alvos, em potencial. Entretanto...

- Quem? - Malfoy cortou. Gina o ignorou.

- _Entretanto, _uma das contas está em Banco alemão, outra em Banco Suiço.

- Duvido. - Malfoy disse sarcástico.

- Não banque o engraçadinho. - Gina desdenhou.

- Weasley, eu tive duas contas bilionárias confiscadas pelo Ministério "Amigos do Potter" e minha casa está sob aviso prévio. Você não acha que eu saberia quem tem ou não uma conta no exterior?

- Você tem? - Harry perguntou.

- Não é da sua conta Potter do Ministério "Amigos do Potter".

- Faz sentido, ele é uma cobra, anda com cobras, pensa como uma.

- Não preciso da sua intercessão, sabichona.

- Tudo bem, então – disse Gina os cortando e vasculhando o pergaminho com o olhar – Tenho a informação de que os Parkinson mantém uma conta de 25 milhões galeões eqüivalentes em moeda bruxa, no Banco sede da cidade de Munique, na Alemanha e os Nott tem uma conta de 24 milhões de galeões no Banco Suiço. - e sorriu vitoriosa.

- Nossa Gina, onde você descobriu essas coisas? - perguntou Luna perplexa.

- E a informação está errada. - Malfoy disse revirando os olhos – A conta dos Parkinson não existe mais no Banco Alemão. Eles mudaram para o Banco Chinês.

Rony levantou a sobrancelha de um jeito que não combinava de forma alguma com ele.

- E a sua, onde está, Malfoy?

- Weasley, eu não lhe diria, _mesmo que tivesse uma_.

- E a conta dos Nott?

- Ao que parece, ainda continua no Banco Suiço, - Malfoy continuou entediado – é o único Banco Europeu que possue uma burocracia imensa para proteção de bens, impedindo que mesmo que as autoridades descubram, haja tempo para todo dinheiro ser evacuado.

- Exatamente. - sibilou Harry.

- E é desse Banco que nós estamos tratando, então? Quer dizer, como nós vamos roubar um Banco como esse? Eu conheço os bancos trouxas, eles trabalham com um sistema eletrônico, não é como os bruxos, geralmente, a sede guarda o ouro que dá lastro ao papel e aos números!

- Como? - Rony indagou confuso – Não entendi nada, quer dizer que os trouxas não tem ouro no banco?

- Mais ou menos isso, Rony. - Hermione disse impaciente.

- Que estranho... - ele comentou.

- Não se preocupem, o Banco Suiço é diferente justamente por isso, para dar mais sustentabilidade aos negócios. No subsolo todo, há ouro e dinheiro! - disse Gina.

- Claro que há, ele foi inspirado no Gringotes, é mantido por uma antiga família bruxa. - completou Draco.

Hermione o olhou chocada com a informação. Provavelmente porque não soubera disso antes.

- Não me olhe com essa cara, Granger, está dando medo. - disse com sarcasmo.

- Bom, então, a conta dos Nott. Eu sugiro dez sacos de 2,4 milhões de galeões.

- Mas Gina, isso é muito e pesado! - pronunciou-se Luna – Já é bastante difícil entrar em um Banco cheio de proteções como esse, imagine sair com 10 sacos contendo 2,4 milhões de galeões cada!

- Luna está certa, - disse Hermione – ainda mais se fizermos isso sem magia. Vai ser uma missão suicida e impossível.

- Não, não, vai. Eu tenho o plano perfeito. E envolve principalmente você, _Harry_.

- Eu, _por que eu_? - disse Harry como se tivesse sido acusado de alguma coisa.

- É óbvio, não Potter, ou ninguém aqui tem miolos? Você é o único aqui com uma fortuna imensa disponível.

- E porque nós usaremos a fortuna do Harry? - perguntou Rony desconfiado, olhando para o Malfoy – Isso é muito suspeito.

- Não, não é. - colocou Gina – Vamos supor, Harry, que amanhã você abra uma conta no Banco Suiço.

- Entendi! - disse Hermione, tentando recuperar sua dignidade e abrindo os livros que trouxera – Harry deveria abrir uma conta equivalente a 10 milhões de galeões de ouro, de preferência, conjunta, com alguém que deveria ser sua esposa (e deu uma piscadela a Harry). E ao mesmo tempo, levantaria propostas no Ministério, falando de contas exteriores que poderiam ser coletadas, dando a entender que você abriu essa conta, como parte de um plano do próprio Ministério...

- E que contas exatamente entrariam nesse tipo de relatório? - disse o Malfoy, arqueando a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

- Esse trabalho seria seu, Malfoy...

- Pera aí, ninguém disse aqui que eu deveria trabalhar para o Ministério "Amigos do Potter"...

- Quer dizer então, que eu abriria uma conta e um processo no departamento de aurores, no Ministério da Magia, visaria contas que Malfoy me passaria informações e nos roubaríamos a conta dos Nott?

- Exatamente. E como a conta não possui dinheiro legal... - começou Gina.

- Não pode ser reclamada depois de um roubo. - completou Hermione.

- Iniciantes... - reclamou Malfoy – Garanto a vocês. Um Golpe nos Nott e o menor dos seus problemas seria um punhado de aurores ou a polícia atrás de nós.

- Malfoy, eu sou um auror, você acha que eu tenho medo de ex-comensais como você?

- Tsk, tsk, Potter. Você é um estúpido. Realmente acha que nós vivemos num mundo cor-de-rosa? Nott não vai deixar barato, se descobrir quem foi...

- Mas ele não vai descobrir... - insistiu Gina – nós precisaremos de todo cuidado e discrição possíveis...

- Esse é um plano suicida. - Malfoy disse abrindo os braços e colocando-os atrás da nuca.

- E qual sua sugestão? - Ginga perguntou impaciente.

- Não roubarmos os Nott. - disse num tom óbvio.

- Covarde.

- Eu acho que é um plano válido. - Hermione cortou – Mas teremos que descutir outras coisas, por exemplo, como será feito o transporte e onde colocaremos esse dinheiro todo.

- Isso que eu iria explicar ainda agora. Todas as contas do Banco, cuja sede fica em Zurique, possuem identificação por um número e não por um nome, e por isso vocês não encontram as contas, Harry – disse referindo-se aos aurores – Já dentro do Banco, os cofres são distintos, mas não possuem câmeras, ou seja, a pior dificuldade que nós enfretaremos é como sair do Banco com todo o dinheiro.

- Realmente, como sairemos? - indagou Rony curioso. Hermione o olhou divertida. - O que foi?

- Até ainda agora você dizia que era horrível roubar um banco e tudo mais e olhe qual foi uma das últimas perguntas.

As orelhas de Rony coraram intensamente.

- É diferente, nós roubaremos a família do idiota do Nott, quer mais alguma coisa? Isso não pode nem ser considerado um roubo.

- Sei... - Hermione comentou desacreditada.

- Então, qual é o próximo passo brilhante, Weasley?

Gina o fuzilou.

- Harry, amanhã você começa o processo, levante propostas, convença os outros.

Harry assentiu.

- Malfoy, tende descobrir mais informações sobre a conta dos Nott, como o andar do subsolo, o número dela, valores atualizados...

- Como se você mandasse em mim... - disse sarcástico – Outra coisa, eu não farei isso de graça.

- O que você quer então? Comida para o mês? - Rony disse sarcástico.

- Muito engraçado, Weasley. Se eu fizer isso, o Potter tira o processo sobre a minha Mansão.

- Sem chance. - disse Harry.

- Sem conta de Nott, então.

- Harry, este terreno velho está na família do Malfoy há anos e além disso, confisquem suas outras Mansões e os deixem só com essa.

- Não, Gina, isso já foi decidido.

Draco moveu minimamente os lábios.

- Quer dizer que eu perdi duas horas da minha vida por nada? - Malfoy indagou sarcástico.

- Vamos fazer um acordo então, Malfoy. - falou Harry enconstando-se preguiçosamente na cadeira, cruzando os braços e definindo seus músculos – A conta dos Parkinson, pela sua Mansão.

- Pela minha Mansão e por 5 milhões de galeões devolvidos.

- 3 milhões.

- Fechado, Potter. Mas não espere que eu aperte suas mãos. - disse com nojo.

Um silêncio instaurou-se.

- Bom, se é só isso por hoje então Gina, estou indo para casa, amanhã tenho que trabalhar cedo e estou morrendo de cansaço.

- Tudo bem, Hermione. Eu entro em contato com vocês.

Todos levantaram-se. Era uma cena estranha, como se eles tivessem _conspirando_.

Rony, Hermione e Harry saíram juntos. Deixando Gina, Luna e Draco para trás. Gina começou a juntar todos os seus papéis, enquanto Luna dormia preguiçosamente no sofá remendado. O Malfoy continuava sentado, imóvel.

- Você tem boas idéias para uma grifinória estúpida.

- Malfoy, se eu não estivesse com sono, poderia jurar que isso foi um elogio.

- Não se gabe, Weasley, só porque você tem dois miolos a mais do que os outros. - disse levantando-se – E vou antes que os germes pobres comecem a se entranhar na minha pele aristocrata.

Gina nem levantou os olhos, quando ele fez menção de sair. Ele não disse nada, ele também não.

"Idiota", murmurou.

Acordou Luna e apagou os vestígios de que estiveram ali.

Fora uma noite longa.

XxX

**N/A**: Oh meu Deus, fazia um pouco mais que um ano que eu não atualizava aqui. Sério mesmo? Nossa. Depois que perdir meu pen drive com quase cinco capítulos escritos, fui deixando a fic de lado! Mas, hoje, voltei a reescrever e saiu o capítulo.

Não vou dizer que estou completamente feliz com essa fic. Os 2 primeiros capítulos estão muiito corridos para mim (analisando criticamente), por isso, um capítulo só destinado à primeira reunião. Quero fazer tudo explicadinho.

E acho que vai demorar também, um pouco, para as actions de D/G começarem. Afinal, eles se odeiam desde antes de nascerem!

O Rony é tão chato, vocês não acham?

Obrigada a quem deixou review! Prometo att com mais frequência! Quero terminar todos meus projetos esse ano (será) e já estou com duas D/G para começar a publicar também, mas quero adiantar primeiro as que já tenho aqui. )

Agradeço a:

**Ju**, abigaaaaa. Sua chata, parou de escrever a melhor T/L de todos os tempos. Chata! Te amo, tô com saudades.

**Rodrigo Black Potter**, cara, quando eu tive a idéia dessa fic, foi no ano que eu li o Cógido, hehe, justamente pela descrição de lá do Banco de Zurique. hehehe. É massa! O Banco não vai ser exatamente igual, mas vai ter muitas coisas parecidas. E eu vou sim usar a idéia do Inspetor! Mas só mais pra frente, tudo ainda está em fase de planejamento e é um mar de rosas. Desculpe pela demora, espero que vc continue acompanhando essa fic. ) beijinhos.

**Fenf Igo,** bom, na verdade, eu estou planejando roubar um banco, mas não conte a ninguém por favor! A fic é inspirado nos filmes e seriados de roubos que eu tanto adoro. Ocean's eleven, twelve, thirteen, é um exemplo, mas com um nível bem abaixo do mostrado por eles, não? A autora aqui ainda tem que amadurecer muito as idéias. hehee. Continue comentando! beijinhos.

**Tre Star**, essa fic ainda vai dar em muita coisa, viu? Espere só para ver e comente! ) Adoro a interação Rony/Malfoy. haha. beijinhos.

**Mary Lupin**, ai, por favorr, leia outras D/Gs antes, a minha é só um projeto minúsculo comparado com umas magníficas que tem por ai! hehehe. Tem umas bem legais nos meus favoritos, se você se interessar! Mas não leia só essa! ) haha. beijinhos;

**LElessar**, o resto estáááá aqui. Desculpe pela demora, vou tentar agilizar as coisas. beijinhos.

**Gina Ginny Potter**, muito obrigadaaaa pela review, ok? Continue lendo! beijinhos. )

Bom gente, é isso. Até a próxima att.

Beijinhos,

**Ellen-Potter.**

**P.S: Botãozinho roxo, meu povo, ele ama vocês!**


End file.
